


A Little Prick

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Body Image, Body Worship, Caring for Injured Partner, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Ficlet Collection, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Genital Piercing, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Medic/Scout ficlets, both SFW and NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tell me you love it," Medic growls, pounding into Scout as hard as he can, as fast as he can, over and over.

"I love it," Scout gasps out, face down on the bed, clinging to the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. "Oh, I love it, fuckin’ love it, please…."

"What do you love?" the older man presses, hips growing weary but not slowing, not giving up an inch.

"Love your fuckin’ cock, love it in me, the way you fill me up. God damn," Scout cries out, curling in on himself as his lover strikes sensitive nerves, curling his toes and his fingers and his neck.

"You love being used," Medic hisses, "you love being fucked. You love being helpless as a man dominates you completely."

A line of saliva rolls down Scout’s chin when he cries out “yes, yes, yeah, I do, I fuckin’ do. Sweet Christ, don’t ever stop!”

Aching, Medic slows his thrusts to sharp, hard motions that cause the slapping sounds of skin on skin to ring loudly in the room. Scout’s moans sound pained, but he keeps begging for more, until finally, finally, he comes, leaving a wet spot on the sheets.

The younger man’s orgasm racks his body, and he clenches around Medic’s cock in waves, milking the other man’s climax out of him. Medic groans in a satisfied way when he pulls out and watches semen drip down the inside of Scout’s thigh.

"I love it," Scout whispers, drawing in on himself until he’s a compact ball of wiry limbs, "so fuckin’ much."


	2. Chapter 2

"Didja see that, man? Splattered the fucker’s brains all over the wall!"

Scout looks giddy, having rounded the corner and run into Medic, oddly without a pocket so close to the end of the round, but as the Announcer claimed victory for their team, the thought flew over Scout’s head as he pulled himself up by the older man’s shoulders to give him a congratulatory kiss.

Normally, Scout would have bounded off by now to relish the humiliation period, but Medic put a firm hand on his upper arm, keeping the runner in place. No matter, the American thinks, he can spend the period making out with his hot boyfriend instead. Grinning, he opens his mouth to the other man, tasting sweat and blood from the day’s battle. It is still a strange taste to him, but he finds himself becoming more and more attracted to it; so much so that he doesn’t notice Medic remove his gloves until he feels a bare palm on the back of his neck and fingers twining in his sweaty hair.

One hand is soon joined by the other, once Medic’s gloves have been tucked into his belt, and his lips leave his younger lover’s so that he can kiss his way over to an ear and press his nose into damp brown locks. Still soft, but now wonderfully filthy with blood and dust and the sweat of exertion, Medic finds the deep smell intoxicating, and he ventures to kiss the close-cropped hair behind that ear; to poke the tip of his tongue out to taste it. Scout notices, and laughs.

"You into this, Doc?" He prods, and Medic can only release a feral growl at first, possessive of this new sensation, and Scout laughs harder. Reluctantly, Medic pulls away. "Hey," Scout says apologetically, "I didn’t mean for ya to stop."

"No," Medic sighs, "it is not that. I simply must remain in control of my faculties until we are back in the base. There are… things, that I want to do, but not out here."

"Oh yeah?" The younger man smirks, grabbing one un-gloved hand. "What’re ya waitin’ for? C’mon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop squirming," Medic chides, trying to keep water from splashing on his rolled-up sleeves as he applies iodine to a gash on Scout’s forehead. The younger man flinches with every press of the damp cloth, disturbing the water of the bath he’s sitting in.

"That shit hurts, man—OW! You’re doin’ this on purpose ain’t ya," Scout whines, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Medic sighs. “You will thank me later when you do not scar or get infected.” He sets the cloth down, finished cleaning the cuts, then turns back to his young lover. Feeling some measure of pity at his put-out expression, Medic runs an affectionate hand through Scout’s damp hair. “Would you like me to join you?”

Scout bites his lip. “I dunno. You gonna keep torturin’ me?”

Medic chuckles. “Perhaps in different ways.”

"No way, man, I’d really kill you then," Scout warns, but he’s smiling.

Medic strips casually and folds his clothes beside the sink, then slips in behind Scout and places his hands back in his drying hair. Scout relaxes against his chest, knees bent to accommodate their bodies in the small tub. One of Medic’s hands drifts down to rub a shoulder, then scoops up some water and pours it on Scout’s head.

The American sighs as Medic sets about washing his hair, enjoying the attention and massage that come with it. He’s practically melted into the older man by the time his hair is clean, and when he leans his head back on Medic’s shoulder, the doctor can see his face well enough to wipe away the last flecks of blood on his skin.

"There," the German says softly, "all better." Scout breaks into a goofy grin.

"I’ll say," he answers, and turns his head to give his doctor a loving kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Medic buries his nose in Scout’s thick pubic hair, mouthing against it and breathing in his musk. His lips graze the base of the American’s erect cock and Scout hisses, toes curling in anticipation of what will come (namely: him). The doctor chuckles darkly at the reaction, threading his fingers through dark curls and tugging gently, reveling in the feeling of the runner’s thigh muscles clenching against his cheek. This is his favorite part: the build-up; the tease. Oh, of course he’ll enjoy it later, when the flushed cock before him is thrusting deep inside him, but this. This is just plain fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Medic ran his hands over the long, lean muscles of Scout’s calves, all the way down to his feet, where he lingered, taking one big toe into his mouth and laving his tongue over it in broad strokes before sucking on it gently.

Scout showed his appreciation with soft moans, still unsure how someone could be so turned on by something as ordinary as feet, but he knew better than to turn down a free foot massage, which Medic administered enthusiastically while still suckling on his toes. Besides, Medic had told him that his legs and feet were perfect; so muscular, so long and thin and perfectly formed. “Textbook”, he’d said, and Scout took a strange pride in the fact that even though he’d never been big on book-learning, at least he was a shining example of one.

Those thoughts left his head, though, when he saw Medic pushing his pants down his thighs, freeing his erect cock and pressing it to the sole of Scout’s left foot. The American bit his lip when Medic let out a soft groan and felt his own cock twitch in response. He pressed his foot against the older man, gasping when Medic shuddered against him and began rubbing himself against the appendage.

"You really get off on this, don’t you?" Scout asked, voice shaking with lust.

"Ja," Medic replied, using his hands to move Scout’s foot counter to his hips. His eyes were closed, jaw slack, head thrown back as he lost himself in the feeling of Scout’s smooth skin.

"Yeah," Scout muttered, flexing his toes and and feeling Medic twitch when one caught the ridge of his glans. "You fuckin’ love this. You…" He swallowed. "You fuckin’ love my body so much it don’t matter what part—"

"Of course it matters," Medic huffed irritably, "every part of you is different. Every part of you has a different use. But this," his voice deepened as he caressed leg and foot, "this is perfect."

Scout remained mute after that, watching every move the doctor made; every twinge of pleasure in his face; every unrestrained jerk of his hips. Perfect. The word rolled around in his head, seemingly unable to adhere to any one thought, until Medic finally came with a relieved groan, spilling himself over the top of Scout’s foot.

That. That expression. That sound. That sight. That feeling.

That was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Medic pulls Scout into his lap, pressing his nose just behind the younger man’s ear and breathing deep the scent of sweat and cheap soap. Scout shudders against him, planting his hands on the doctor’s thighs and holding on, gasping when Medic trails a hand down his front and into his pants.

Slowly, Medic wraps his fingers around Scout’s soft length and teases it, feeling it grow and harden in his grasp. He grins against Scout’s neck, nipping at the skin below his ear and imagining his face while he hears sharp breaths and soft moans escape him. He imagines buck teeth worrying at his lower lip as he stifles his louder reactions, trying to fight the urge to thrust into the hand around him, to make this last. Medic is merciless, though, slamming his hips up against Scout’s ass and grinding them together. Scout clutches him tighter, and that’s when the doctor truly starts to work.

Deft fingers glide over his shaft and tease the head, pulling Scout’s cock upright against his flat stomach; against the coarse hair that leads up to his navel. Reaching further, Medic fondles his balls, gently squeezing the soft sack before running back up the underside of it, savoring how hot it’s become; how he can practically feel the blood rushing to it, throbbing and needy. Scout whines, and Medic pities him, removing his hand and using both to unzip Scout’s fly and push his underwear down, freeing him to the chilled air of his office. Without hesitation Medic wraps a hand around him again, and Scout throws his head back against his lover’s shoulder.

"Please," Scout chokes out, and Medic can see now, out of the corner of his eye, Scout biting his lip, clenching his eyes shut and still trying so hard to keep his thrusts shallow and contained, lest the doctor grow weary of him and end this tryst.

"Please what?" Medic asks when Scout doesn’t complete his thought, and Scout lets out a shuddering breath to steady himself.

"Please make me come."

Medic looks at him; at the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip; at the earnestness of his features. He looks almost angelic, robbed of breath and the desire to speak endlessly; completely at the doctor’s mercy, completely surrendered to his desires.

Medic ventures to kiss the corner of his lover’s mouth as he answers, “With pleasure.”

Medic uses both hands; one to caress his scrotum and the other to stroke his shaft, slowly at first, and when Scout can’t take it anymore, faster, twisting at the end and swiping his thumb over the head, using the precum there to smooth his efforts. When it becomes too rough, Medic spits in his palm and goes right back to it, grinding his own hard length against his young runner, nearly undone by the sensation of him so helpless in his hands.

Scout comes with a short cry, going stiff in Medic’s lap for a moment, and then collapsing boneless against him. Medic shuts his eyes, nuzzling the back of Scout’s neck and feeling the dampness of his hair; rubbing his fingers together and feeling the texture of his come, and in moments, his own orgasm rocks through him, sending waves of pleasure through him running tandem to the shudders still wracking Scout’s lithe body.

For a few moments, there is only them, in the cold quiet of the doctor’s office.


	7. Chapter 7

Scout wipes blood from the corner of his mouth, thankful he didn’t lose a tooth. There are scrapes and cuts all over his body; bruises in places that’ll make various activities painful for days. And with the battle over, he doesn’t have Respawn to patch him up, or Medic’s gun to soothe his wounds.

Instead, he barges into the infirmary, demanding treatment. Medic looks up at him from tending to Demoman’s sprained ankle and asks if he’d like him to kiss it better. Scout groans in frustration, takes a shower, and returns a few hours later.

"You cleaned up," Medic says, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, well, you kicked me out. The hell else was I gonna do? Sit around bleedin’ for an hour?" Scout pouts, crossing his arms.

"I suppose not," Medic concedes, “but you must know that was an act? Our teammates were here; I couldn’t give you preferential treatment."

"I thought that was the whole point ‘a fuckin’ a doctor," Scout shrugs, looking down.

Medic sighs, stepping closer to him. “Dummkopf,” he says affectionately, kissing a blossoming purple bruise on the younger man’s cheek. “Up on the table, now. Take off your shirt.”

Scout obeys, grinning with satisfaction when he catches the doctor staring at him, tracing the contours of his muscles with his eyes, lingering on the damage of the day’s fight. Medic steps closer, running a thumb over a nasty mark above Scout’s left hip. There is a cut in the center, and pressing on the skin causes it to bleed slightly.

Scout hisses at the pressure. “Careful,” he chides, but he is nearly as enraptured as the doctor, biting his lower lip when Medic bends to taste him.

Medic makes a thorough inventory of every mark on the runner’s body, caressing each blemish with hands and lips. Scout returns the affection by running his fingers through the doctor’s hair, and kissing any part of him that strays near his mouth. Medic finally kisses him on the lips; the coppery residue of blood still on his tongue.

"Your prognosis is good," Medic says finally, smoothing out his hair and clothes, regaining a professional appearance, “I expect you to live." Scout laughs.

"I better frickin’ live, or you’re the worst doctor ever," he teases, waiting for the older man to dress his injuries.

Medic smiles, wrapping gauze around cuts. “I wouldn’t doubt it,” he says sardonically. Scout rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Doctor Downer, we gonna fuck or what?"

Medic grins, finished dressing Scout’s wounds, and gestures dramatically to the door of his bedroom. “After you, meine kleine Vogel.”

"You better not be callin’ me somethin’ weird," he calls as he heads into the room. Medic sighs, wondering how many times, exactly, he’s told Scout what that exact phrase means.


	8. Chapter 8

Scout’s fingers slide up the insides of Medic’s arms, palms flat against his skin when he reaches his biceps, slipping around the back of his neck and up into his hair as he draws him close, kissing him, tasting him, exploring him with all his senses.

He can feel Medic’s breath, hot through his nose, coming in puffs against his upper lip, and he smiles into the kiss, feeling with his thumb his pulse pounding in his jugular vein. He kisses him deeper, mussing his perfect hair as he tangles his fingers in it, grabbing tight to the base of his skull and feeling the remnants of cropped hair rough against his fingertips.

Medic’s hands are gripping his T-shirt, rumpling the soft fabric as he pulls him closer, and Scout grins at his desperation, moving a hand to tease open the top button of his pressed and starched shirt. He moans, and Scout pulls the sound into himself, letting it fuel his actions further as more buttons are undone and he’s free to stroke coarse chest hair and hot skin.

When he finally gets a shirttail untucked, Medic manages to break free from the kiss just long enough to whisper “I love you,” and then his mouth is full of Scout again.


	9. Chapter 9

Scout loves it when Medic sleeps naked. Not necessarily because it’s sexy—though it definitely, definitely is—but because when he’s asleep, Medic’s barriers are down. Scout can look, and Medic won’t tell him not to, which is great, because Scout loves to look. Unfortunately, Medic doesn’t like to let him.

When he’s awake and Scout starts to look, Medic gets up and leaves. He becomes self-deprecating, dressing just out of view, saying Scout shouldn’t be with someone so old, someone so worn-out and past his prime. He shouldn’t have to deal with wrinkles and scars and spots brought on by age.

Scout tries to reassure him by telling him he’s the second-fastest man on the team, one of the strongest, definitely the second in looks only to Scout himself, and he’s never seemed to have a problem keeping up with Scout, on the battlefield or in the bedroom. Medic only gives him a weary smile and a kiss, and lies down to sleep with his back to him.

But on nights when they make love and Medic is too tired even to clean up, and falls asleep on his back, smiling and sated, Scout can look to his heart’s content. He can trace the lines of scars from a time before respawn and the Medigun, and wrinkles that show a life long-lived. He can appreciate the gray streaks in his body hair, and the spots of discoloration scattered about his arms and chest. The bony hands and feet, which Medic will let him touch and kiss as much as he’d like, still hold some wonder in them, slack with sleep instead of forceful or even gentle.

His favorite feature is probably Medic’s least favored: the paunch of his stomach. Even on his back, it protrudes; a bump above his mons that hangs down enticingly just above his cock and sways when he sits astride Scout’s lap, bouncing away. Scout wants to kiss it, in those moments—to nibble at it and lick it, probe the navel with his tongue, and follow the line of hair down its middle with his lips. Medic would never allow it in his waking state, but in his sleep, Scout indulges himself with light caresses that won’t wake him, and, if he is feeling particularly daring, a quick peck or two or three in its center.

Medic sighs, sometimes, when Scout does this, and the younger man likes to pretend he’s awake, and into it, letting himself be appreciated and admired. Scout only wants him to know how handsome he is to him; how attractive and desirable, sexy and erotic. When he lets a hand slide down his lover’s chest, though, and Medic moans, low and deep, Scout hopes he feels the touches in his dreams, and knows there, at least, how wonderful he is.


	10. Chapter 10

“Doc, I…”

“You what, Scout?” Medic asks, sliding his hands up under Scout’s T-shirt, feeling toned muscles rippling beneath tan skin.

“I want you to fuck me,” Scout answers, tightening his legs around the older man’s waist. Medic is only happy to oblige.

Pants are pushed down around thighs and boxers are pulled up legs pressed between chests, and soon Medic is pushing into him, fingers slick and tongues slicker, tangling together and around desperate moans. Scout’s head falls back against the metal exam table and he shouts, first at the pain in his head and then at the intrusion in his hole.

Medic can move his hips with surprising force and speed for someone his age, but Scout figures he should have expected it; watching that muscular ass on the field whenever his coat flies up belies the power in those tight glutes. His wrapped fingers grasp and squeeze at them now, near rock-solid in his grasp, unlike the soft paunch at his stomach and love handles on his sides. He squeezes those next, and Medic bites him; a nip on his lower lip as a warning, and when he keeps on, a hand that cuts off his breathing for a second or two, then again until he feels the pinch in his face, shudders, and comes, messing that perfect white lab coat. Medic fairly growls at that, and comes inside him.

Scout crosses his ankles tight around Medic’s hips, keeping him inside until he’s good and ready for that empty ache; post-coital let-down that it is. He wants to be full of Medic forever, and he isn’t afraid to say so.

“I want you, Doc,” he says, nipping at Medic’s ear, and the doctor snaps his hips one more time, sending a shiver down Scout’s spine. “I want you.”


	11. Chapter 11

After they start dating, the first time Scout sees Medic seriously injured in battle, he panics.

It’s an automatic response–he’s running before he even realizes it, pulling Medic up by his lapels when he falls to the dusty ground. His hands fly to the bullet wound in his stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding with his wraps, but Medic is laughing, and hot, angry tears are dripping from the younger man’s face onto his lover’s. Scout’s about to start yelling at him when Medic reaches up and strokes his cheek.

“I’m glad you care so much,” he says, and closes his eyes, deaf to Scout’s shouting. He dies shortly after, and Scout follows–his noise having attracted the attention of half the enemy team.

When he respawns, Medic is waiting for him with a gentle smile. Scout is beet red, and all he can do is grab Medic’s lapels again and bury his face in his shirt.

“I’m sorry for actin’ like a fool,” he mutters, half-muffled, but Medic lifts his chin and kisses him softly.

“Never apologize,” Medic murmurs into his hair, holding him tight, “for loving me.”

Scout smiles back.


	12. Chapter 12

“I want that, though,” Scout confesses, unable to look Medic in the eye. “I wanna be called stupid pet names, and be surprised with like, little presents and notes, and kissed unexpectedly, and told I’m handsome, or sexy, or, hell, even cute.” He crosses his arms and stares at the floor. “Cuz no one’s ever done any’a that for me.”

Medic’s lips pull down in a frown. He never expected his cocky, proud boyfriend to be so… vulnerable. Upon further reflection, he would realize it made sense, being the youngest of eight brothers, the youngest of nine mercenaries, the scrawniest of both and, as a result, more often overlooked than doted upon. But Medic is not a psychiatrist, and instead did only what his instincts told him: he gathered Scout into his arms and held him tight, kissing his hair and whispering endearments to him.

“Mein Schatz, mein Liebling, mein Zuckerhäschen, mein Hasipupsi, Ich liebe dich so sehr,” he murmurs, nosing against Scout’s ear, and when he cups the younger man’s face in his hands, he sees the beginnings of a smile. “That’s my darling kleiner vogel,” he says, rubbing their noses together, “my handsome Schnuffelhase.” He kisses Scout’s lips, and is delighted when a laugh bubbles up from his lover.

Scout wants to thank him, but he fears speaking will cause him to weep, so instead he continues to laugh, and kiss, and squeeze the man before him. Medic returns the affection, stroking his hair and shoulders as he matches eager kisses. When they’ve slowed down a fraction, he leans back.

“Now,” he says confidently, “if you follow me to our quarters, I will be most happy to tell you how sexy you are.” He winks. “Perhaps you will get a present as well.”

Scout shakes his head, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. “Lead the way, bunny farts.”

That earns him a cuff to his ear, and a peck on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Medic lifted the little barbels with his tongue, slipped them between his teeth, and tugged, earning a hiss from Scout, who squirmed against the wall. Medic chuckled softly.

“Do you like that?” he asked, his hands holding the runner’s waist and thumbs stroking comfortingly over his stomach. Scout just nodded, eyes shut and buck teeth biting into his lower lip. “I thought so,” Medic teased, tugging the nipple ring again, then lapping at the skin it pierced, enjoying the texture of its hardness, little wrinkles forming as it retracted and flushed with blood.

Scout’s face was flushed, too, up to his ears and hair, and down to his chest. He was delightfully reactive, and Medic loved pushing his pleasure points. He slipped one hand down his flat stomach, into his trousers, and ran his fingers through coarse pubic hair.

“Fuck, Doc,” Scout fairly whimpered, and Medic closed his eyes, grinning against him.

“You are so eager,” he breathed, palming Scout’s growing erection, “I love it.”

Scout just tightened his fingers in the back of Medic’s shirt, waiting to see what he’d do when he found the piercing in the head of his cock.


End file.
